The Sun and Moon
by gladysnotw
Summary: The sun and moon have been known for centuries to be lovers. But, they're cursed with being unable to embrace their love and only see each other at dawn and dusk. Blinded by selfishness, they choose two humans to represent their love. Jack and Rapunzel Rapunzel are chosen and are cursed in the process. Will they bear the curse? Or will it be too overbearing?
1. A Simple Legend

_The sun and moon were created by God, and He saw that they were good. After several years, the sun and moon fell in love. The moon was enchanted by the bright glow and brightness of the sun. Her rays of light bounced off of him and made him happy, as he lit the Earth at night. The sun was amazed at the moon's simple personality. He seemed boring and plain to others, but she found his smooth personality to be enchanting. Although their love was strong, they couldn't spend much time together. They could only see each other at sunset or at dusk. They felt so cursed. Their love was sadly shrunken down to a simple legend. Until one day..._

"Are you sure it's safe to skate here, Jack?"

"I'm postive, Punzie. You're not going to die or anything." Jack replied, with a grin.

"Gee, thanks for the encouraging words." Rapunzel said, frowning.

Jack had on his iceskates as he waited for his girlfriend to come out onto the ice. Rapunzel was always one for adventure, so it surprised him to her so nervous to do something as simple as ice skate. He held out his hand to her and smiled.

"Just come on. Take my hand." he said.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Just don't let me fall." she said, as she stepped onto the frozen lake.

She took his hand and they skated. Rapunzel giggled and felt proud of herself. Jack just shook his head and chuckled to himself. He and Rapunzel had been together since she was 13 years old and he was 14. Rapunzel felt grown up at 17 years old and was content with her realtionship with Jack. They were both orphans and had lived rough lives, but they became very good friends when they met as children.

"Can we take a break, please? I'm getting a bit sore." Rapunzel said.

"You're tired _already_?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr. Invincible! Let's just take a short break."

"Okay, fine. Come on."

They sat at the edge of the lake, where it met with the snow covered ground. It had started to get dark anyway, so Jack wasn't too upset about stopping so soon. Rapunzel brushed some of her short brown hair behind her ear, and sighed loudly. She looked up at the sky and sighed again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jack asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Why do you keep sighing so much?"

"I don't know. I'm just bored, I guess."

"Well, don't worry because it's about to get dark soon and _I'll_ be the one that'll be entertained."

She nudged his arm. "Stop it, Jack. You know I'm afraid of the dark."

"I'm kidding. But, seriously, the Northern Lights are pretty visible up here, so sit tight."

"They are? Oh, great!" Rapunzel cheered, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and they both looked up at the sky as the sun was setting. Before she could set, she noticed the young couple. She admired their playful relationship and thought of the moon. Sadness, filled her as she remembered their curse. Then, she got an idea. But, she only had a moment to tell the moon about it. The moon began to rise, until it met with her. She filled with excitement as she told him her idea.

"Do you see that little couple over there?" the sun asked.

"Yes, they come up the mountain a few times during the winter. Why?" the moon asked.

"I've been thinking about how we can't embrace each other. For centuries, I've longed to touch the side of your face, but I can't."

"I've felt the same way. What are you saying exactly?"

"What if we shed part of ourselves onto that couple? I'll give some of my personality to that young girl and you give the boy some of yours. Then, we'll be able to touch each other's faces and hold hands for the first time in forever."

The moon got excited. "That's brilliant. But, then won't...they be cursed? Like us?"

"I suppose, but at least we'd be together! Isn't that more important than a couple of children?" the sun asked.

"That's true, but we need to see how much they really love each other." the moon said.

"I think I have the perfect test." the sun said.

The moon couldn't wait. Why couldn't they express their love for each other like those little humans? They thought up a plan and waited for the next day to execute it.

Rapunzel woke up the next morning in her cabin. She yawned and stretched her arms. Quickly, she got dressed into her warm clothes to meet Jack outside by the lake. He came out of his cabin and met her there. He had a small cloak and a beanie that covered his brown hair.

"You ready to build a snowman?" Rapunzel asked, excitedly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jack replied, with a smile.

They gathered piles of snow, as the wind got a bit rough. Suddenly, Jack's beanie flew off his head and landed in the middle of the lake. Barefoot, he walked onto the frozen lake to grab it. Rapunzel patted a round shape onto the snow and hummed to herself. Suddenly, there was a small crack. She turned and saw Jack standing frozen on the lake. He held his arms out to maintain his balance, and looked at her.

"It's getting a bit warm out. The lake is thawing pretty fast. Hand me my staff, quick!" Jack said, motioning his head to where his staff was.

Rapunzel ran over to grab it and slowly walked onto the lake to toss it to Jack. He caught it and Rapunzel managed to safely walk off the lake. Jack took very small steps and held his staff tightly. The sun heated the air a bit more to make the ice crack a bit more.

"Come on, Jack. You can do it. You're okay, you're okay." Rapunzel cheered, nervously.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. You just have to believe in me, okay?" Jack asked, smiling.

"I do believe. Come on, Jack!"

Jack smiled at that, and suddenly there was a large crack. The ice beneath him broke and he fell into coldness. He heard Rapunzel scream his name one last time and he closed his eyes. Underwater, he managed to mumble her name before he died.


	2. New Gifts

Rapunzel sat at the edge of the frozen lake with her jaw opened. Then, tears filled her eyes. She gasped and ran onto the lake, ignoring that it was cracked. Then, she threw herself down beside the hole that Jack had fallen into and tears streamed down her cheeks. The silent mountain filled with her screams and sobs. Her eyes began to sting, but she didn't care. She didn't have another care in the world anymore.

Despite the tragedy, the sun watched in amazement at Rapunzel's love for Jack, despite his death. Rapunzel stayed by the hole for hours, and the sun began to set. She felt that Rapunzel and Jack were perfect. When the moon began to rise, the sun discussed Rapunzel with him.

"Well? Are these two humans worthy to represent us?" the moon asked.

"They're perfect." the sun replied.

"Well, let's get to work then, shall we?" the moon grinned.

And with that, they launched the rest of their plan. Before the sun set, she dropped a single drop of her sunlight onto the Earth, and it landed on Rapunzel's head. A burning pain covered her head, and Rapunzel shrieked. Then, she blacked out from the intense pain. The sun had done her part, and the moon took its place in the sky. He shined rays of moonlight into the hole where Jack had drowned, and found Jack's body floating in the water. Suddenly, Jack's hair began to turn white, and his skin turned pale.

Then, Jack's eyes opened. He weakly looked up and saw the moon, shining on him. The moon lifted him out of the water and his lungs filled with air once more. With staff in hand, the moon placed him on his feet. Then, his work was done and he left Jack standing on the frozen lake. Jack rubbed his eyes and gasped at his pale hands. Before he could ask anything, he floated off the ground. He was then flung into the air. Letting out a small laugh, he was amazed at his sudden gift.

Trying to maintain control of his flight, he landed on a tree branch. As soon as his feet touched the branch, ice covered it and it was frozen. He gasped and tried to do it again. This time, he gently placed his hand against the trunk of the tree and ice formed from his hand onto the tree.

"Whoa..." he mumbled,

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rapunzel weakly opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't remember why she was there or what was going on. Then, she lifted herself off the ground and stood up. She winced as she felt her head was strangely heavier than she remembered. A small pain filled her head from the drop of sun. She rubbed it and tried to smooth her hair out. But, as she did, her hand kept going down along her hair. She slowly turned and gasped. Behind her was several feet of blonde hair.

"What in the-?" she mumbled.

Then, she ran to the small hole in the frozen lake and gasped again. Her reflection was much different than she remembered. Then, she let out a frightened scream.

"What happened to me?!" she cried.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jack was startled by the sound of someone screaming. He gave flying another try and headed down to where the screams were coming from. He settled onto the ground and stood behind a tree and saw a strange sight. A girl with incredibly long hair was screaming and panicking like a mad woman. But, Jack didn't feel like she was crazy. He felt like he knew her from somewhere. He kept quiet and watched the girl.

The girl got off the lake and paced the ground. As she did, her hair began to pile over itself, making her trip and fall. Jack couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The girl heard a sound and looked his direction. He quickly gasped and hid behind the tree.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Jack didn't answer.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Nothing.

"Look, I...I need help. I don't know where I am or what's going on. Please, help me." she pleaded.

_She sounds desperate._ Jack thought.

He took a deep breath and came out from behind the tree. The girl looked his way but said nothing. He gave a small shrug and stared at her.

"...Are...are you okay?" he asked, quietly.

The girl didn't answer.

Jack cleared his throat. "Are you okay? Do you need...some help?"

"Who's there? Please, come out." the girl insisted.

"Are you blind? I'm right here. Do you need help?" Jack said, making a face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rapunzel was confused. She could've sworn she heard a sound. Slowly, she bent down and grabbed a stick. Holding it in both hands, she approached the tree where the sound had come from. Then, she looked behind it and sighed with relief. No one was there. Even though she was relieved, she couldn't help but also feel scared and sad. No one was around to explain what had happened to her. She was all alone in the mountains and she didn't even know what to do or where to go.


	3. So Close

**Hello, fellow readers! Just a small Author's Note that I want to thank you for all the nice reviews and comments for this story! I didn't think I would get as much feedback as I am now, especially since this is my very first story! But, thanks a lot! Anyway, time in this chapter may go by a little too fast but that's mostly to get the story going. Night and day seem to come a bit fast and I'm sorry about that! Anyway, enjoy! :)**

Jack's blood turned cold at what just happened. He wasn't sure if the blonde girl was trying to be funny or what was going through head. She completely ignored him and walked past him. She put down the stick she was holding and walked away. He watched in confusion as she walked towards two small cabins.

"Hey! Where are you going? Can you at least _talk_ to me?" Jack asked, flying in front of the girl.

She kept walking as if he hadn't spoken. He stood his ground in front of her, but she walked right through him. Literally. Jack gasped as she went through him like nothing. He turned and the girl hadn't even blinked.

_What is going on?_

Before Jack could ask any questions, his vision began to blur and he felt light headed. He looked at his hands and they started to fade away. In minutes, nothing but his upper body was visible. Then, he completely vanished as the sun came up for the new day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rapunzel entered one of the cabins and looked around. She groaned as she had to pull her hair along since it kept getting stuck in the doorway.

"Is anybody here? I need some help." Rapunzel called.

No one answered her.

She sighed and looked around for clues of where she was. She stopped when she was in front of a mirror. Her hair shined as the sun came up. Then, she kept looking. She paused when she saw a small photo on a desk, and walked over to look at it. Holding it in her hands, she recognized someone in the photo. It was herself, but she looked a bit different. Her hair was very short and was brown. She winced as she noticed the boy who had has arm around her in the photo.

"Who's that guy?' she asked herself.

Rapunzel didn't remember knowing the boy from anywhere or that she ever had brown hair. Then again, she couldn't exactly remember _anything_.

_Why can't I remember anything? _she thought.

She decided to keep the picture with her to find out who the boy was. Maybe he could give her some answers. Then, she looked in the rest of the rooms in the cabin. She found a bedroom that had a few empty bookshelves and plain walls. The bed was small and a large blue blanket. On one of the walls, there was a picture frame with _another _photo of herself and the boy. Her heart grew sad because she didn't know he was. She wasn't even entirely sure _why _he was sad. But, something about him made her feel like she missed him.

She shook away the thoughts and decided to explore the other cabin. With the photo in hand, she headed to the other cabin. It was a lot different than the other. The walls were full of paintings and bright colors. Easles were everywhere and empty paint bottles covered the floor. She looked at the paintings in awe and wondered who painted them. As she looked closer, she noticed that several of them were of her and the boy. Her heart grew even more depressed. Who was he?

She gave out a small shriek as she tripped over her hair. Falling on her back, she groaned in frustration. This hair was just too much to handle. As she looked up at the ceiling, she noticed it was covered in painted suns.

"This person really likes to paint," she mumbled.

With a sigh, she got up and kept exploring. She found the bedroom and it also had walls covered with paintings. The book shelves had several books and toys neatly stacked on them. She gasped at how adorable it was and wished she had a room just like it. Against the wall was a tall wardrobe. She opened it and found several gowns and clothes inside. Rapunzel knew it wasn't right, but she took them out and tried to see if they could fit her. To her surprise, most of them did.

"This...is really weird." she said to herself.

Then, she froze when she saw something ingraved in the wardrobe's door. It was her name. She traced the letters with her finger, and felt confused. Could this possibly be her cabin? It had to be. But, why couldn't she remember a thing? Suddenly, she heard a small squeak. Rapunzel turned and saw a small cage. Inside it was a small chameleon. It was bright green and it kept scratching the door for her to open it.

"Hang on, little guy. I gotcha!" she said, opening the cage.

The chameleon smiled at her and climbed onto her arm and onto her shoulder. It rubbed its face against her cheek, making her giggle. It acted as if it knew her.

"Hi, little guy. What's your name?" she asked.

It squeaked and, to her shock, she understood it. It said its name was Pascal and he wondered how her hair had grown so long. Rapunzel bit her lip and sighed.

"I wish I knew, Pascal. I don't remember anything. All I know is that I woke up on the lake that's outside and now I can't remember anything. I checked the cabin next door, and I-Wait, hang on!" she said, taking out the photo. She held it in front of Pascal's face.

"Do you know who this is?" she asked.

Pascal looked at her and nodded. Then, he climbed off her shoulder and down her arm. He hopped onto her bed and used his tail to point at a heart engraved on her wooden bed. Rapunzel winced at that.

"What is it, little guy? What are you trying to say? A heart?" she asked.

Pascal nodded.

"Okay, let's see." she said, thinking.

Pascal squeaked and said that she loved the boy. Rapunzel slowly looked up at him, and then at the picture.

"I...love him? B-But, I don't...even know him. What's his name? Is he around here?" Rapunzel asked.

Pascal hopped onto the floor and climbed a curtain by the window. He pointed to the cabin next door.

"He lives there? But, where is he? I didn't see him. I was just in there."

Pascal gave a small shrug. Then, the sun began to set. Rapunzel's vision blurred and her head began to ache. She stumbled and fell onto the bed. Pascal ran to the bed and sat by her face.

"P-Pascal...what's h-happening? I...I can't-" she said, weakly.

Pascal's eyes grew wide as Rapunzel started to disappear. She shut her eyes as the pain in her head grew. Pascal looked around, trying to figure what to do. Suddenly, he heard a noise form outside. He headed for the window and looked outside to see Jack, standing alone. Pascal turned and saw that Rapunzel was almost fully gone. With his tail, Pascal tapped on the window to get Jack's attention. Rapunzel weakly opened her eyes and gave a light gasp when she saw Jack.

She held out a shaking hand to the window, and disappeared.


	4. Pascal's Hard Work

**Hello, fellow readers! I know I haven't been faithful with my updating, but this past weekend was VERY busy for me! I know you were expecting another chapter, so here it is. But, it's pretty short because I didn't have much time on my hands today and I knew you guys really wanted another chapter. Anyway, I'll try to be faihful with my updates, but don't expect it! So sorry! Just know that I stayed up till 2 in the morning to write and post this! That's how much I love, y'all :D Btw, people should write more Helsa fanfics because I've read most of them xD**

Jack looked up at the dark evening sky, as stars began to appear. The moon was up and shining bright. Jack looked around even more curious as to what was going on. Then, he remembered the blonde girl. He made it his mission to find out why she couldn't see him.

Suddenly, he heard a tapping noise. He turned and noticed it had come from one of the cabins. Staff in hand, he flew over to see where the noise was coming from. He entered the cabin and searched.

"Hello? Anybody here?" he asked.

Nothing.

He sighed and heard the tapping noise again.

"Hello?" he asked, getting irritated.

He followed the noise and found a girl's bedroom. Then, he saw what was making the noise. I was a small...lizard of some sort, Jack concluded. The lizard squeaked and ran to his feet. Jack knelt down and wondered why the small creature was eager to see him.

"Uhh...can I help you, little guy?" Jack asked, awkwardly.

_I can't believe I'm talking to a lizard. I hope no one's seeing this._

The lizard squeaked and, for some reason, Jack could understand it.

"Someone's looking for me? Who?" Jack asked.

The lizard told Jack about Rapunzel and how they were once in love. But, he didn't know why they looked different or how they lost their memories.

"Thanks, but that doesn't really help me much." Jack sighed.

Pascal frowned. He just _had _to get Jack and Rapunzel back together.

"Even if...Rapunzel and I _were_ together, it doesn't matter. She can't even see me. I'm invisible to her." Jack said, lowering his eyes.

Pascal felt sorry for Jack, and was even more eager to try and help his situation. Pascal knew that, for some reason, Jack and Rapunzel couldn't spend much time together. Pascal recalled Jack appearing and Rapunzel's strange disappearing. He concluded they were under some sort of spell and couldn't be around each other for long. But, why? Something was seriously going on.

Pascal squeaked to Jack that they had to find a way for Jack to remember everything.

"Okay, well, where do we start?" Jack shrugged.

Pascal poined to the other cabin next door. Jack sighed and nodded. Pascal squeaked and climbed onto his shoulder. They flew out and entered the other cabin. Jack looked around and Pascal told him that the cabin was his.

"Mine?" Jack asked, no remembering.

Jack looked around for something to spark his memory. Pascal directed him to his bedroom and Jack found it. The walls were blue but the room didn't stand out as much as Rapunzel's. On the wall, Jack noticed a picture frame. He flew closer and squinted at it. I was a picture of him and a girl. Only Jack had brown hair, not white.

"Hey, it's that blonde girl." Jack said to Pascal.

Pascal nodded.

"Rapunzel, right? Funny, she has really short hair. How did her hair grow so fast?" Jack asked, wincing.

Pascal gave a small shrug.

"I guess you're right. We _were_ close." Jack mumbled.

Then, he flew out of the cabin and towards the frozen lake, where he was the day before. He looked around, trying very hard to remember.

_"Jack, are you sure we should be skating here?"_

_"...you just have to believe in me..."_

_"I do...come on, Jack!"_

_"JACK!"_

Jack gasped and jumped back. He was hearing voices and they sounded familiar to him. He was beginning to remember everything. He had fallen ino the lake and died. It was all coming back to him, but his time was ending. The moon's time in the sky was about to end, as the sun rose once more. Jack shook his head and looked a Pascal, who had climbed down his arm to the ground.

"No...no, no! Not now..." Jack said, shaking.

He looked around and saw Rapunzel appear on the ground, lying down. Jack gasped and flew to her side. Desperate, he shook her until her eyes opened.

"Jack?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Y-Yes, it's me...Rapunzel, it's me!" he said, nodding quickly.

"Do you...remember?" she asked.

He nodded.

Rapunzel gave a small gasp and hugged him. She could see him. Pascal smiled proudly to himself as they hugged.

"Jack...you're...disappearing." Rapunzel said.

"I know. We have to figure this out. We _will_. Together." he said.

"Together." Rapunzel said.

**A/N: Yes, very corny realization scene, but I don't care. I was just dying for Rapunzel and Jack to get together, so I made them remember...even if does seem corny or unrealistic. Maybe 'cause it's 2 am...**


	5. Can't Control The Curse

**A/N: WOW...Finally, a new chapter, huh? And a LONG one too! Sorry, it took so long. Sorry, if it's SUPER CHEESY...nuff said.**

Rapunzel stayed wih Jack until he disappeared from her sight. She squinted as the sun shined its bright light. Pascal squeaked and she gasped.

"Oh, Pascal! You're here!" Rapunzel said, picking him up in her hands.

_Rapunzel..._

_Huh?...I-Is someone...talking to me?_

_Yes...I am the sun._

_The son...of what?_

_No, foolish girl. I am the sun! The sun that shines in the sky._

"Hello?" Rapunzel asked, looking around.

_Listen very carefully. I can only speak to you through your mind._

_But, why?_

_Because I have cursed you._

"Uhh...cursed?" Rapunzel said, nearly laughing.

_Yes, foolish girl. I have cursed you by dropping sunlight onto your head and giving you your long golden hair._

_You...what? You c-cursed me? You're kidding me._

_I am not. I cursed you and the moon cursed your precious Jack._

Rapunzel's blood turned cold. What could the moon have possibly done to Jack?

_Okay...sun? This is all...weird to me, but why would you and the moon curse us?_

_Because we wanted you to represent our love. The moon and I cannot touch the side of each other's faces, or hold hands, or even kiss. So, we chose the two of you to-_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa...! What right did EITHER of you have to do such a thing?!_

_We didn't, but our love was more important than your feelings, foolish girl._

_I am NOT foolish! My name is Rapunzel! And, you should have more respect than that!_

Rapunzel was left standing on her own with Pascal. The sun was silent and said no more. Rapunzel glared at the sun and clenched her fists. She held up a fist and yelled at the sun.

"You won't get away with this! The second I get to breaking this curse, I'll take it!" she yelled.

She sighed and puffed some hair out of her face. Pascal squeaked and cuddled his face along her cheek. She smiled and looked up at the cabins up ahead.

"What do I do, Pascal? Jack and I...can't be together anymore. Well, not for long, I mean." Rapunzel said, lowering her eyes.

Pascal looked up at her and noticed the pain in her eyes. He wished there was something he could do to make her feel better.

"I _have_ to find a way to get rid of this curse." Rapunzel mumbled.

Pascal looked at her.

"That's _it_!" she said, smiling.

Rapunzel looked around, as if expecting someone to stop her, and ran to her cabin. She sighed as she dragged her hair along, and squealed when she found a pair of scissors. Pascal smiled and climbed down her shoulder and onto a small table. Rapunzel took a handful of her hair and inhaled deeply.

_Don't worry, Jack. I've got this._

And with that, she snipped pieces of her hair away. The remaining hair began to turn brown. She couldn't help but grin to herself at her success. But, her moment of triumph was short.

Rapunzel felt dizzy and very weak She dropped to the ground, grasping her head. It ached with unbearable pain, causing her to groan loudly. Pascal squealed in surprise and ran down next to her. He shook her arm, wondering what was wrong.

_P-Pascal..._

_He can't help you...you know that, foolish girl._

_Oh, great. It's you again._

_Yes, it's me. You're even more foolish than I thought. You can't break this curse, silly girl._

_Why?...No. Better question. Why does my head ache?_

_I gave you this curse. My power is now part of you. Once you cut off my power, you will perish._

_No...no..._

_Yes. Hard to deal with, I know. But, you'll have to deal with it, or die._

_No...no, I can't. Please, I'll do anything._

_I will let your hair grow once more, but cut it again...and there will be harsher consquences._

_Okay, okay...! _

Rapunzel gasped as her hair began to grow again. The brown hair turned back into golden hair, and it grew longer. Finally, it was as it was before she attempted to cut it. Pascal smiled that her hair was back to normal and she was alright. Rapunzel was not so happy.

_Okay, you got me. You have your precious golden hair back. Now what, Sun?_

_Now, you learn the true potential of your powers._

_My...what?_

_Your powers. Your hair has more power than you will ever know. It has the ability to light up the darkness and heal any injury or sickness. _

_My hair can do ALL of that?_

_Yes, foolish girl. Now, you-_

_Okay, if you're going to be in my head, at least call me by my name._

_Fine. What was it again? Rap- what?_

_Rapunzel._

_Right. Now, you can use these powers at will. As long as you learn this special song._

_I'm listening._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rapunzel had to write down the words to the song, even though it was short. She wanted to get it right, especially since she had this new power. The Sun encouraged her to try out her new power, and she did. She used the lyrics as reference and sang.

"_Flower, gleam and glow...let your power shine..." _she sang.

And, to her shock, her hair started to glow. She gasped but continued singing. Pascal's eyes were about to fall out of their sockets. He was completely shocked at the sight before him.

The song ended, and Rapunzel was amazed at her new gift or curse. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Then, she wondered what gift Jack had.

_What can Jack do? Does he have powers too? _she thought.

_Why don't you find out?_

Rapunzel made a face at that and looked out her window. The sun was almost about to set. She gasped and headed outside to meet Jack. Pascal ran afer her, also eager to see Jack again. Rapunzel knew he was coming soon because her vision was fading. Sure enough, Jack was starting to fade in.

"Jack!" she cried.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel!" he said, flying towards her.

They hugged.

"Jack, there's so much I have to tell you." Rapunzel said, out of breath.

"Like, what? Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. Jack, I have powers! My hair glows!"

Jack blinked. "Huh?"

"Jack, really! My hair glows when I sing a song!"

"H-How do you...know that?"

"The Sun told me."

Jack raised both eyebrows and nearly laughed. But, Rapunzel seemed sincere.

"Look, I'll show you really quick!" she said.

She shut her eyes and quickly sang the song. Very quickly. She began to disappear, and Jack gasped as her hair _did_ glow. He smiled in awe and shook his head.

"Rapunzel...that's amazing!" he said.

"Oh, Jack, don't fight the curse! Okay? Don't!" Rapunzel warned.

Jack nodded.

_Wait...what curse? The one the moon-_

Before he could ask, Rapunzel was gone. Jack lowered his eyes and clenched his fists.

_Why are we cursed like this? What did we ever do wrong?_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._


End file.
